


To Come Alive at Her Touch

by adelesbian



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, Silk (Comics), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Femslash, Fluff and Smut, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Roof Sex, Smut, Strap-Ons, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, look this is straight up just them fucking, theres some other stuff but most of it is just cindy and felicia fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 18:54:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17751539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adelesbian/pseuds/adelesbian
Summary: "Cindy just wanted a nice night on the town with Lola and Rafferty. Maybe dance with a few strangers, if she was really lucky get someone’s number. She was in no way prepared to be approached by Felicia Hardy and asked to dance."





	To Come Alive at Her Touch

Cindy just wanted a nice night on the town with Lola and Rafferty. Maybe dance with a few strangers, if she was really lucky get someone’s number. She was in no way prepared to be approached by Felicia Hardy and asked to dance. She tried her hardest to pretend she had no idea who Felicia was and let her grind up against her. Like every time she was with Felicia, it was hard to think of anything but her. The way her hair smelled, the way she had her hands on her hips, the way her lips tasted against hers when Felicia kissed her on the dance floor.  
Cindy worried that she was doing too good of a job pretending that she didn’t know who Felicia was that she forgot that she wasn’t on the straight and narrow. Straight and narrow, Cindy giggled to herself as Felicia bought her a drink. Felicia kissed her between sips, and Cindy wanted to melt away.  
“I’m here with friends,” Cindy said trying to stop herself from whatever this was.  
“Mmm… So was I,” Felicia said going back in for another kiss.  
“They’re probably worried about me,” Cindy said breathlessly.  
“You’re a big girl. You can take care of yourself,” Felicia said running her hands along her sides, driving her wild with her touch.  
“Yeah,” Cindy said as Felicia kissed her neck.  
Cindy looked up to see Lola give her a thumbs up, and it looked like they were leaving the club without her. “I think they just ditched me,” Cindy mumbled as Felicia drew away.  
“That means you can go to my place,” Felicia said placing her hand on the small of Cindy’s back.  
Cindy’s body seemed to come alive at her touch, and she found herself agreeing to go with her despite her better judgment. Felicia dragged Cindy into her limousine. She told her driver to go to her penthouse then rolled up the divider. Felicia was immediately on top of her grinding against her. Cindy moaned unintentionally as Felicia squeezed her breast.  
Felicia’s hands slipped under Cindy’s clothing. She pulled her top off over her head and unclipped Cindy’s bra. Felicia sucked on her breast, and Cindy closed her eyes and mouth to stop herself from crying out but despite it, she let out a long whimper.  
Cindy reached out for Felicia drawing her face nearer, kissing her softly. It would have been romantic save for the fact that she was topless in the back of a limousine with a woman that she would describe as morally grey, toeing the line of bad. Maybe not bad, evil wasn’t quite it either, whatever it was it turned her on.  
Felicia put her hand under Cindy’s skirt and grazed her lips, and she broke off their kiss in surprise. “Fuck.”  
“Do you want me to stop?” Felicia asked her eyes cool and looking deeply into Cindy's.  
“No,” Cindy said quickly her own eagerness on full display, “fuck me, please.”  
Felicia stripped off Cindy's skirt and for a moment she admired her naked save for her panties. She kissed her and ran her hands through her hair. It was so tender that Cindy forgot that Felicia didn’t know who she was, that as far as Felicia knew she was some stranger. She rubbed her hand between her thighs, and Cindy moaned into their kiss.  
“You’re louder than you look,” Felicia said running her fingers along Cindy’s lips.  
Cindy blushed and squeezed her eyes shut trying her hardest not to prove her right. Felicia was slow and deliberate with each stroke. She ran her thumb on Cindy’s clit.  
“Felicia,” Cindy moaned leaning her head back onto the seat behind her. Felicia sunk down and lifted her thighs onto her shoulders. Her tongue flicked along Cindy’s lips causing her to cry out.  
“Louder,” Felicia said before she licked Cindy’s clit.  
Cindy didn’t need to be told before she dissolved into moans. Her thighs tightened around Felicia’s head which only caused Felicia to suck hard against Cindy’s clit. Cindy cried out and tangled her hands into Felicia’s hair. Cindy got louder and louder until finally, she climaxed with a final breathy moan. Felicia crawled up her slowly kissing her and giving her a taste of herself. Cindy kissed back as Felicia placed her hand gently behind her ear and drawing her nearer. She was so gentle.  
Felicia helped Cindy put her clothing back on so that they could go to her penthouse. Her hands were so soft against Cindy’s skin. Felicia told her driver to have the inside of the limo cleaned then led Cindy up to her penthouse. Cindy had been there before, but obviously under different circumstances. Despite Felicia not knowing who she was there was something intimate and almost loving about the way she touched her. Sometimes she saw the same look when they worked together.  
“I can call for some food if you’d like,” Felicia said as they stepped into the threshold of her penthouse.  
Cindy nodded her head as she looked around the room finally having a chance to really appreciate Felicia’s taste in interior decorating. It was just as gorgeous as Cindy remembered it, though much cleaner than the last time she was here. Breaking a window does cause quite the mess. Felicia came up behind her and wrapped her hands around her waist.  
“What would you like? I can get anything for you,” she said.  
“I’m good with anything,” Cindy said wishing this was real, that this wasn’t just a hook-up.  
Felicia smiled and nuzzled her neck. “I’ll order something then,” she said. “I’m sure you can find everything you need on your own.”  
“Yeah, thank you,” Cindy said wishing that Felicia would come back and hold her still, but she was going to the phone to make a call and Cindy decided to go to the bathroom to see Felicia’s work.  
Cindy’s hair was a mess, her clothes were rumpled, and she had red marks from where Felicia kissed her. She blushed at how obvious it was that she and Felicia fucked in her limo. God, it was hot. She wanted to do it again…  
But she shouldn't. Felicia didn't know who she was, and it felt wrong to fuck her boss while she was two-timing her for S.H.I.E.L.D. There had to be a rule against that or something.  
Cindy walked out of the bathroom and heard Felicia on the phone.  
“I went home with someone,” she said. “I'll tell you about it later. Let's meet up for coffee next Thursday. Yes, the others can come. I’ll talk to you later. Bye.”  
Felicia looked over at Cindy her eyes drawing her in. “What'd you order?” Cindy asked as Felicia wrapped her arms around her waist and kissed her neck.  
“Lobster,” Felicia mumbled against her throat.  
“Oh, fancy,” Cindy said as Felicia turned her around and bent down to kiss her.  
Cindy wrapped her arms around Felicia’s neck and closed her eyes. Felicia’s hands gently moved along her skin as she touched her under her clothes, along her body. There was a desperate scramble to get to the bedroom to touch and be touched. It was a haze to Cindy, her whole body wanting and needing to be held down by Felicia.  
Felicia had a smirk on her lips as she reached into her nightstand and took something out of it. “Do you want to?” she asked laying her strap and a bottle of lube in front of Cindy. The dildo was larger than any of the dicks she’d seen in person which wasn’t really a lot considering she was in a bunker for more than a third of her life. It was definitely larger than Peter’s which she wished she hadn’t seen. God, everything about Felicia was hot.  
Cindy nodded her head swallowing slightly in anticipation. “Please,” she said running her hands on Felicia's hips. God, she wanted her on top of her.  
Felicia smiled and kissed Cindy. “Help me out of my dress,” Felicia said turning so that Cindy could reach it.  
She slowly unzipped her kissing her shoulders and neck as she did it. Felicia slipped out of her dress leaving crumpled on the floor then she sat back to watch Cindy strip out of her clothes again. She put on the harness as Cindy watched biting her lip.  
“Mmm, I’m almost done. Fuck yourself for me,” Felicia said kissing Cindy.  
Cindy nodded her head and ran her fingers along her lips closing her eyes.  
“No, look at me,” Felicia said taking Cindy’s chin and making her look at her.  
Cindy opened her eyes. “Okay,” she said looking into Felicia’s eyes as she finished with the harness.  
Felicia leaned on top of Cindy kissing her as she pressed her into the bed. Her strap grinded against Cindy’s clit, and Cindy moaned.  
“Fuck,” Cindy said her hips grinding against the strap.  
Felicia’s hands drew Cindy’s fingers to her pussy guiding them along her own lips. Felicia’s nails scraped gently against the back of Cindy’s hand. It was her own hand, but she let Felicia guide her and set the pace. Felicia bent two of Cindy’s fingers back and Cindy fingered herself while Felicia moved on to her breast. She ran her fingers along them, and they grew hard under her touch. She rolled them between her first two fingers, and Cindy whimpered and inserted a third finger.  
“Tell me when you’re ready,” Felicia said before she leaned down and sucked on Cindy’s breast.  
Cindy nodded her head unable to form a coherent thought. Felicia’s hands were back on Cindy’s guiding her again. Cindy inserted a fourth finger, and once she did Felicia opened the lube and rubbed it up and down the strap.  
“You ready?” Felicia asked.  
Cindy nodded her head. Felicia took her hand and brought her fingers to her lips sucking on them. She lined her strap up and ran it along her pussy slowly. She was gentle as she thrust in, but Cindy still cried out. Her hands clutched around Cindy’s thighs holding her in a position that made it more comfortable for her to fuck her.  
Felicia’s thrusts were steady and slow. Cindy arch to get closer to her to feel more, to have more.  
“Felicia,” she called out her fingers digging into Felicia’s shoulders.  
Felicia sped up at the sound of her name causing Cindy to cry a little louder. Felicia ran her nails down Cindy’s back not quite scratching her, but rather sending tingles down her spine. Cindy was so close like she had so much of something built up inside her, and she was at the tipping point. Each thrust of Felicia’s cock seemed to push her closer and closer to the edge until she spilled over with a cry of release.  
Felicia caught her lips quieting her only for a moment, but not giving any time to recover still ramming into her until she once again was at her tipping point. Her body was so sensitive that every time Felicia thrust into her it felt like she was about to burst until finally Felicia slowed and pulled out. Cindy laid back panting, breathless, exhausted, but she welcomed Felicia’s lips on hers. Felicia cuddled next to Cindy for a few moments the strap poked her thigh, but Cindy didn’t care she just appreciated Felicia holding her.  
There was a knock at the door, and Felicia got up to answer it. She wrapped herself in a robe after somehow managing to get out of her harness. She came into the bedroom to tell Cindy that the food was there, but Cindy was asleep and too gorgeous to wake up.

Days passed after the night Cindy and Felicia spent together. When Cindy saw her Felicia again, this time as Silk, it was awkward. Felicia touched her more than she had before, and if Cindy wasn’t mistaken she even flirted with her (more than usual anyway). It never crossed Cindy’s mind that Felicia may know who she was, but it was becoming increasingly difficult to ignore her advances with the memory of how she made her scream still fresh on her mind.  
Felicia’s hand rested on Cindy’s upper thigh as they got ready to steal a piece of equipment from a S.H.I.E.L.D. facility. Felicia was explaining what she wanted Cindy to do, but she couldn’t stop thinking about Felicia’s hand.  
“Are you listening?” Felicia asked.  
Cindy snapped to look at her letting everything she was thinking about scattered into the wind. “What?” She should not have said that.  
“I need you to concentrate on what we’re doing,” Felicia said. God, she was so close.  
“Sorry, a million miles away,” Cindy said.  
“Were you?” Felicia asked drawing even closer. Her breath was hot against her, and Cindy scarcely dared to breathe.  
“Maybe a little closer than a million miles,” Cindy said swallowing.  
Felicia slowly ran her hands along Cindy’s sides. “Maybe thinking about me?”  
“Uh, I am now,” Cindy said falling back under Felicia’s weight. She stared up at her suddenly realizing that if this happened Felicia would know her secret identity, which was the last thing she wanted. “Fuck, I should have gotten a mask more like Spider-man’s…”  
Felicia stared at her for a moment as if she was trying to figure out a puzzle. “I won’t tell,” she said finally.  
“I can’t think of a good enough reason for why you shouldn’t unmask me besides the fact that it would make me really sad,” Cindy said, her breath hitching as Felicia drew a little closer.  
“You could always blindfold yourself,” Felicia said her fingers grazing Cindy’s cheek.  
“That’s actually really hot,” Cindy said surprised at her own brazenness, “but don’t we have a mission to do?”  
“If I was so worried about the mission I wouldn’t have been feeling you up,” Felicia said slipping between Cindy’s thighs.  
Cindy bit her lip and let out a moan as Felicia grinded against her. “I, oh guess, guess not,” she moaned. She sloppily covered her face with webbing, and her mask rolled down. She shivered as her suit was stripped off and her skin was exposed to the cold air.  
“I’m gonna tie your hands up,” Felicia whispered in Cindy’s ear. Her breath was hot.  
Cindy nodded her head as something wrapped around her wrists. It was tight around her wrists and lifted them above her head.  
“Is it too tight?” Felicia asked. Her fingertips grazed Cindy's wrists prepared to loosen the chord if she needed to.  
“No, it’s good,” Cindy said shifting to get more comfortable. Felicia's fingers trailed down her arms and to her breast.  
Cindy moaned as Felicia squeezed her breast. Her knees hooked up along Felicia’s thighs, and she tried to grind against her.  
“Come on, I took off the mask so you would kiss me,” Cindy said bucking her hips.  
Felicia leaned over her, and Felicia’s lips brushed hers. Cindy leaned forwards trying to find Felicia’s lips, but she was already out of reach.  
“That was just mean,” Cindy said leaning her head back letting out a long sigh.  
Felicia slipped her hand between Cindy’s thing and rubbed against her lips. “I’m a tease,” she said.  
“Ah, fuck me,” Cindy moaned.  
Felicia’s hand knitted itself in her hair grabbing tightly and pulled her head back. Her nails dug into Cindy’s scalp. Cindy cried out at first, but the tension turned her on. The tips of Felicia’s nails played at her entrance.  
“God, fuck me, please,” Cindy whimpered impatiently.  
“It might hurt,” Felicia said and her nails dragging along her lips.  
“Please.”  
Felicia kissed her slowly, sensually. She slipped two fingers in Cindy, and Cindy moaned into their kiss. Felicia’s nails scraped against her walls, and Cindy gasped as she curled them slowly to avoid scratching her. Felicia untangled the one hand from her hair to stimulate her clit. Cindy’s hands fought against the chord that held them back, and her legs shook. The noises she made became more and more insistent as she got closer to her peak.  
Felicia’s breath shook as she finished Cindy off, and Cindy finally collapsed in exhaustion. She untied Cindy’s hands. She drew one between her own thighs that were still covered in her tight catsuit. “Fuck, I’m so hot for you right now, Cindy,” Felicia said into Cindy’s ear.  
Cindy’s heart stopped, and she thought hard against her urge to run away. “Who’s Cindy?” she asked trying to laugh it off.  
Felicia pulled the blindfold down Cindy’s face. “Cindy, I’ve known,” she said.  
Cindy pushed her away making her suit with her webs, fear pounding in her ears. She was scared, and so she ran away as fast as she could.  
Cindy stuck to the side of a building. Her heart was pounding in her chest, but she already regretted running away. How could she do this to Felicia? And how could she do this to herself? Everything was so loud. God, why was everything so loud?

Everyday Cindy put on her suit to go to Felicia and tell her how bad she felt for disappearing, and sometimes she would even get across town before losing her nerve. Her double lives never intermingled like this before. She was afraid.  
Cindy stuck against a building halfway between her apartment and Felicia’s penthouse. She curled her knees against her chest and buried her face into her knees.  
“You know, you were hard as hell to find.”  
Cindy looked up at Spectrum, Monica Rambeau, floating in front of her. She had her hands on her hips and didn’t look at all happy.  
“Can we talk?”  
Cindy crawled to the roof and sat dangling her feet over the ledge. Monica landed next to her and Hellcat sat down next to her.  
“We’re friends of Felicia,” she said, “I’m Hellcat.”  
Cindy shook her hand.  
“I’m Monica Rambeau, or Spectrum, whichever,” Monica said shaking Cindy’s hand.  
“You’re, uh, both superheroes,” Cindy said.  
“Yeah,” Hellcat said.  
“And you’re friends with Felicia?”  
“That’s kinda what we’re here for,” Monica said.  
“You’re the only person we know who can get to her,” Hellcat said.  
Cindy stared down wondering how quickly she could get away from this conversation. “Why can't you?” she asked knowing that she had no chance of getting away from Spectrum no matter how fast she was.  
“She…” Hellcat started to say.  
“She's in love with you,” Monica said bluntly.  
Cindy looked up at them her eyes wide. “She's what?”  
“I've never seen Felicia act like this, and we've known her for a long time. Hell, she called us to talk about you. I thought I'd never hear from her again after she went dark again. It was like old times for a minute,” Monica said.  
“And that's when we realized we couldn’t let S.H.I.E.L.D take her,” Hellcat said, “She's not evil. She's morally grey.”  
“I can’t help you guys,” Cindy said quietly drawing her knees to her chest.  
“Why not?” Monica demanded.  
Tears pricked at the corners of Cindy’s eyes as holding everything inside got too hard. “Because I fucked it up,” she said wiping her eyes, “and I ran away.”  
“What happened?” Monica asked.  
“She knew who I was under my mask, and I freaked out,” Cindy said burrowing her face in her knees to hide the hot tears running down her face.  
Hellcat puffed out her cheek. “Oh, I know that feeling,” she said, “but Silk, she cares for you. She’ll probably be mad, but she’d understand if you told her why you ran.”  
“That’s just it. I don’t know why I ran,” Cindy said. “I was just so scared, and I wasn’t thinking.”  
“I'm not saying you have to, but you were already going to talk to her before you lost your nerve,” Monica said, “This means something to you so fight for it.”  
Cindy sat alone for some time after Hellcat and Monica left her alone to her thoughts. She stared off in the distance towards Felicia’s penthouse. She couldn’t see it, but she was closer to it than she was to her apartment. She let out a long sigh and swung towards Felicia’s penthouse. She did mean something to her. She meant a lot.  
Cindy stuck on the outside of Felicia’s window. She knocked hoping that would be enough to get her attention. She sat against the glass waiting for a sign that Felicia heard her. She almost left just before Felicia came out on her balcony. She was draped in a black robe.  
Cindy dropped onto the balcony giving Felicia space. “You look beautiful,” she said quietly.  
“What do you want Silk?” Felicia snapped. Silk came out harsh and cold.  
Cindy winced. “I came to apologize,” she said softly.  
“Apologize for what? Having sex with me or running away?” Felicia said bitterly.  
“My secret identity means a lot to me. It’s the only thing I have left, and when you knew it I got scared. I don’t handle conflict well,” Cindy said.  
Felicia crossed her arms. “Saying your name during sex shouldn’t be conflict,” she said.  
“No, it shouldn’t have been. I immediately regretted running away, but I was so scared I wasn’t thinking straight. You mean a lot to me, and I’m even more scared to lose you now than I was when I ran off.”  
“What took you so long to apologize?” Felicia asked. “It’s almost been a week.”  
Cindy looked away ashamed. “I kept trying to, but I would get about halfway and lose my nerve,” she said.  
“What made you come tonight?” Felicia asked.  
“Spectrum said you loved me,” Cindy said, “and said that if I felt the same it was worth fighting for.”  
Felicia scoffed. “She greatly exaggerated but…” She trailed off. Her face wasn’t hard in rejection of the feelings. It was rather almost soft at the thought.  
“But?” Cindy said trying to coax more from Felicia.  
“But it is more than sex to me,” Felicia whispered.  
“Is it enough to forgive me?” Cindy asked drawing a little closer.  
Felicia bit her lip. “It’s a start,” she said.  
Cindy smiled and wrapped her arms around Felicia’s waist. “A start is good,” she said nuzzling her face into Felicia’s neck.  
Felicia rolled her eyes. “Now come inside. You’re going to catch a cold running around in just your suit,” she said drawing Cindy inside, “Are you hungry?”  
“Uh, yeah,” Cindy said, “a little.”  
Felicia smiled and kissed Cindy above the ear. “Let’s go out,” she said, “because last time…” she smirked, “we didn’t even eat what we ordered.”  
Cindy smiled and pecked Felicia on the lips. “That wasn’t so bad,” she said.  
Felica smiled and drew Cindy to her. “It wasn’t,” she said, “but I’m hungry.”  
“I’m not dressed for it,” Cindy said.  
“You’ll figure something out,” Felicia said kissing Cindy on the forehead.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment! :) You can find this on tumblr, my url is the same here as it is there!


End file.
